Mario: The Mystery of Cosio
by Pikatwig
Summary: On a normal day after rescuing Peach, a duo of Prankster Comets come into the sky... and then a few days later, something unexpected happens...


Yea… a Mario story. Whoop de doo… and I finally chose to get it started on this day because… it's the 8th year of Super Mario Galaxy coming out, and thusly, it's Rosalina's 8th birthday! Rosalina is my favorite Mario character, and one of my Mains in Smash 4.

The princess of the stars is a major character in this story, so… why not?

I do not own Mario, it belongs to Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto and the like…

* * *

It started out like any other ordinary day, Mario was on his way to rescue Peach from Bowser, Luigi was on his way to rescue Daisy from Tatanga, Wario and Waluigi were off stealing some treasure from Captain Toad and his crew, Professor E. Gadd was looking over Luigi's mansion, Nabbit was stealing from the Beanbean Kingdom's Castle, Starlow and another assistant of the Star Spirits were at Pi'illo Island, Mallow was talking to the Lakitus who lived in the kingdom he was the prince off, and Yoshi was doing a story with yarn figures for the babies on Yoshi Island.

Observing all of them from space, was Rosalina on the Comet Observatory. The blonde girl was watching from her telescope and watched as Mario took out a Super Bell and used it to send Bowser flying into the air. She then looked over to see Luigi use a well timed bounce with the Spring Mushroom to send Tatanga flying up into the air.

"Well… that's where Tatanga went to," Rosalina noted with a surprised expression, "So he's chasing after Daisy now?"

"That is rather interesting," Polari noted.

Rosalina gave a soft nod as she continued to look at Luigi help Daisy out. She then looked over to Mario and Peach walking outside, with the princess of the stars taking a moment to let out a small sigh.

"Is something the matter, Miss Rosalina?"

"...nothing you need to concern yourself over," Rosalina assured as she walked off for her room.

Polari looked over at her for a moment, soon being joined by a few other Lumas.

"What do you think is up?" a red Luma asked.

"I'm not sure.." a pink Luma responded.

"Maybe she's just jealous?" an orange Luma suggested.

"Of what?" Polari couldn't help but ask.

"How Strawberry and Rose have their heroes,"

"...you mean Peach and Daisy?"

"That's what I said,"

Polari rolled his eyes in response.

"...are you suggesting mama wants to be kidnapped, Nebula?" the red Luma asked.

"No, no no no! I'm suggesting she wants some company aside from us… like how Grape and Lily have Mario and Luigi," the orange Luma, Nebula, informed.

"You mean Peach and Daisy?" Polari corrected again.

"That's what I said," Nebula informed.

"Ugh…" Polari groaned.

"...she wants company?" the red Luma asked.

"Why would she need more than us? We're her family!" the pink Luma added.

"Consta, Lar, think for a moment. I think she may want some person interaction… she hardly gets any," Nebula stated.

The red Luma, Consta, looked at Nebula with an annoyed look before sitting down.

"I guess…" the pink Luma, Lar, shrugged.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Polari asked with an annoyed tone.

"I think I've got an idea…" Nebula smiled as he floated over to something near the engine…

* * *

Mario and Luigi soon met up and high fived each-other after a hard day of work.

"That-a was easy! Bowser is-a losing his-a touch on this," Mario admitted.

"Tatanga is-a certainly a worthy-a foe, I'll admit," Luigi added as he raised for another high five, only to trip on a weed, "Ow…"

Mario let out a very small chuckle as he helped Luigi up and the two proceeded to head for Toad Town to get some coffee to celebrate their successful fight. However, Mario soon heard something following the two of them and he turned around.

"...Mario?" Luigi blinked.

Mario pointed to what was behind them… what looked like two a red colored blob looking like Mario and a purple colored blob looking like Luigi...

"...Cosmic Clones…" Mario gulped as he pointed them out to Luigi.

"...oh no…" Luigi gulped.

The brothers exchanged a look and then knew what to do.

"RUN!" they shouted as they both ran for it.

The Cosmic Clones mimicked what the brothers did, with more clones appearing behind them, with the clones going through the same reaction as Mario and Luigi did.

* * *

Toad Town citizens were soon running as far away as they could from the Cosmic Clones popping up all around them.

Mario and Luigi skidded to a stop, but the green capped plumber and looks up to see the sky was tinted blue and yellow.

"Mario… look…" Luigi stated as he pointed up to see a Cosmic Comet and a Clone Comet.

"What-a?!" Mario gasped as he noticed the two comets in the air, but then realized a new problem was on the way, with more than twenty clones having followed the Mario Brothers, "...Let's-a go!"

Luigi looked over at the numbers and sighed before responding, "Okie dokie…"

Mario jumped onto a Cosmic Clone and intiated a battle.

He and Luigi stood ready, with a Toad running by the duo.

"Oh, Mario, Luigi, it's been a little while since you two last fought together, should I remind you how things work?" he asked.

Mario and Luigi both gave a look that said 'no',

"Good luck," Toad smiled before he continued to run from a Cosmic Clone, which stopped and did the same motions Toad did.

"This-a kind of annoying…" Mario groaned.

"Yea," Luigi nodded.

Mario took a moment to think before heading over and doing some well timed jumps on the Cosmic Clone of himself, managing to knock it back a little bit. Luigi soon followed up with his own jump, but he did slip up and didn't deal as much damage as Mario did.

The Cosmic Clone of Mario ran up and did the same jumping maneuver as Mario did, but Mario was able to block it with his arms. Luigi wasn't so lucky in blocking the hits, as his Cosmic Clone managed to pull off a jump, but made the same slip up as he did.

Mario chose to not try jumping, realizing that the clone would more than likely just use the same blocking maneuver. So, Mario readied his hammer and went with a vertical motion for his swing, which was able to destroy the Cosmic Clone of himself. Luigi soon ran up and did the same hammer attack, but only with a horizontal motion instead of a vertical one. Despite this, two more Cosmic Clones of the brothers ran up to them and did the same attacks, dealing a bit of damage.

* * *

Mario and Luigi fought off the Cosmic Clones of themselves for a good hour or so, with some kind Toads and other citizens handing them some healing items as they grew weaker.

"This-a… exhausting…" Mario admitted, trying to catch his breath.

Luigi was ready to fall over, and had to use his hammer as a support.

"This is so bad…" Toad stated as they saw that they were out of healing items at the moment.

"...we're-a in trouble…" Mario gulped as a Cosmic Clone of Luigi ran over with his hammer and… it vanished. Mario gasped in amazement as the Cosmic Clones began to disappear.

* * *

"WAH! RUN!" Waluigi shouted as he and Wario ran from several Cosmic Clones.

"Waluigi, are we outta tennis balls?" Wario asked.

"Waluigi's swinging arm hurts!" Waluigi informed.

The Cosmic Clones mimicked their conversation at that point, before they just vanished.

"Keep running!" Wario shouted.

"Okay!" Waluigi agreed as they continued to run, not knowing the Cosmic Clones vanished.

* * *

"What were those comets doing so close to here?!" Toadsworth asked in worry, having finally managed to get to Peach.

"Who knows? Honestly, I've had enough excitement for one day… if you need me, I'll be in my room," Peach told him.

"You shall not! You are a princess and you-"

"...I just got kidnapped again, rescued, and then had to fight my way past a thousand or so clones of myself… I'm going to my room… don't bother me," Peach requested as she left for her bedroom to relax a bit.

* * *

"That… was so weird…" Nabbit admitted, "Ah well… back to stealing stuff,"

* * *

Rosalina merely observed as the comets flew away, "Hmm? Where were those Prankster Comets coming from?"

"I wish I knew…" Polari stated in a bit of a nervous tone, not that Rosalina noticed.

* * *

And, prologue over. This was certainly interesting, wasn't it?

As a so you know, there will be aspects from various entries from all over the series, the main games, Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi, some of the Yoshi and DK spin-offs, the Mario Karts, the Mario Parties… yea.

Well, that is a good spot to end this chapter.

Just Live More.


End file.
